1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antitheft apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an antitheft apparatus for a vehicle comprising electronic control means for preventing theft of a vehicle and electronic control means for controlling ignition timing of an ignition device formed integrally and disposed in one package. Hence, the present invention is small, economical, and highly capable of preventing theft.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a prior art antitheft apparatus for a vehicle, there is known a type of antitheft apparatus, as disclosed for example in the gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-286583, so arranged that such an abnormality that the power circuit from the power supply to the ignition device is made or broken by a key operation, the switch mechanism of the ignition switch for controlling the traveling of the vehicle is broken or removed, or the like is detected by a sensor and, thereupon, the function of at least one component of the ignition device is controlled, i.e., the ignition device is made inoperable and the starting of the engine is made impossible.
Also, such an antitheft apparatus for a vehicle is known in which various functions for preventing theft are controlled by remote control.
Further, an antitheft apparatus for a vehicle is known in which a lock cable is attachable and detachable by a key operation which is used for engaging a vehicle with a suitable structure to thereby prevent the vehicle from being stolen.
In the antitheft apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in the gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-286583, the electronic control means includes a CPU (Central Processor Unit) for preventing theft and the electronic control means for controlling the ignition timing of the ignition device to start the vehicle engine are designed to function independently of each other and they are not formed integrally. Therefore, there is the possibility that either of the electronic control means starts to perform other functions than are desired.
Further, in the prior art antitheft apparatus for a vehicle in which various functions for preventing theft are controlled by remote control, since the electronic circuit portion of the receiver portion for the remote controlling installed on the side of the vehicle is not integrally formed with the electronic control means of the antitheft apparatus for the vehicle, there is present an independent wiring connecting the receiver portion to the electronic control means of the antitheft apparatus for a vehicle. Therefore, there has been such a possibility that a physical load is placed on the wiring and a short circuit or the like is caused and a malfunction occurs.
Further, in the prior art antitheft apparatus for a vehicle in which a lock cable is used, since the electronic control means detecting breakage of the lock cable for coping with theft is not integrally formed with the electronic control means of the antitheft apparatus for the vehicle, there is present an independent wiring connecting the electronic control means of the lock cable to the electronic control means of the antitheft apparatus for the vehicle. Therefore, there has been such a possibility that a physical load is placed on the wiring and a short circuit or the like is caused and a malfunction occurs.